


The Battle Won

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Monroe is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: At the end of the final battle against Monroe and her hunters, Liam can’t find Theo.





	The Battle Won

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

The battle was over. Liam took a breath and leaned back against the nearest tree, a laugh of disbelief bubbling from his chest. They’d won. Somehow, despite all of the odds, they’d finally beaten Monroe and her goons. It had taken a full assault on a hunter’s compound in the woods of Washington state, but it was finally over. “We fucking did it.” He said, watching as members of the pack began to slowly convene.

He had to say, he was still impressed by the sheer size of the pack now. Scott had been accepting strays for over three years now. Some relocated to other packs, but quite a few had asked to stay with Scott. They’d proven themselves as useful allies and trustworthy enough to become betas. The first year had been hard. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for Theo and his steady presence, Liam’s jealousy and IED would have caused a few serious rifts between new pack members.

He pushed off from the tree and stroller closer to Scott where he was doing a head count, his smile slipping as Scott’s concerned eyes turned to him. “What?” He asked, slowing to a halt. “What’s wrong?” Dread filled his stomach as he slowly looked around the group, searching for the familiar build of his boyfriend. “Scott...where’s Theo?” He asked softly.

“Alec was the last person to see him.” Scott said softly. “Liam-“ He didn’t wait to hear his alpha finish. He turned, sprinting toward the last place he’d seen the other werewolf. He ignored the call of his name, leaping over a fallen log and stumbling to a halt. Mason and Corey were kneeling down beside their friend, the pair holding Alec’s hands and taking his pain in unison.

“What happened?” Liam asked, approaching slowly and kneeling down. His eyes fell on the bullet holes littering Alec’s torso, his stomach churning with unease.

“Theo.” Alec whispered, his eyes fluttering open. He pulled his hand free of Mason’s, shakily reaching up and touching Liam’s arm. “Saved me. Find him.” He pleaded softly.

“I will.” Liam promised, his eyes swimming with tears as he got up. He glanced a few feet away to find the body of a fallen hunter, their throat ripped out. “I’m coming, Theo.” He whispered as he backed away.

“Go. We’ve got this.” Corey said, nodding. Liam turned on his heel and headed further into the forest, cupping his hands around his mouth as he called Theo’s name. He followed Alec’s scent until it crossed Theo’s and he changed direction, the copper smell of blood luring him further into the forest.

“Theo!” He called again, biting back a scream of frustration. A ragged breath caught his attention and he whirled around, zeroing in on the sound. “Theo!” He broke into a run, almost missing the heap on the ground. He would have if his name hadn’t been rasped from the dirt.

“Little wolf,” Theo groaned softly as he reached for him. Liam dropped to his knees and took him by the hand, thick black lines wrapping around his arm as he began to draw out the pain. “Fuck,” Theo breathed out softly.

“Who did this to you?” Liam demanded with a low growl, gaze roaming over the multiplier gunshot wounds that were littered across his body.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Theo said, his eyes falling shut. Liam snarled and green eyes snapped open, staring up at him in surprise. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” He muttered. “Monroe was here. She was...fuck, where’s Alec? Is he okay?” He attempted to push up on his elbows, crying out and collapsing back onto the ground.

“Alec is fine. Mason and Corey have him. He said you saved him. He was pretty full of holes though.” Liam said, slowly pulling his hand back when it became too much pain to take. “There was a dead hunter nearby. Your doing?”

“Only bitch I gutted was Monroe.” Theo replied, groaning as Liam pulled his body up slightly onto his lap. He nodded off to the side and Liam followed his gaze, satisfaction running through him as he saw the limp hand of his worst nightmare.

“We heard her come through on the radio asking for help, begging. The hunters were already done. We heard her die.” Liam said, stroking his fingers gently through Theo’s hair. “You shouldn’t have taken her on your own. She could have killed you.”

“I’m tougher than some bullet holes. Weren’t even wolfsbane.” Theo huffed weakly, leaning his head against Liam’s stomach. “Threat neutralised and the war is won. I wasn’t going to let her hurt another pack member.”

“I thought you were dead.” Liam whispered, reaching down and lacing their fingers together. “You weren’t there when Scott was taking a head count.”

“Couldn’t really use my phone. Too weak to scream, so there’s your answer.” Theo muttered. “Just need to sleep for a few hours.” His eyes drifted shut again. Liam swallowed hard and nodded, focusing on Theo’s heartbeat. It was weak but steady, reassuring him that he hadn’t lost his boyfriend yet.

“You’re okay.” Liam said softly, a part of him hoping that saying the words aloud would make him more confident in their truth. He lifted his head and howled for help, a shudder running through him as half of the pack answered. He waited for Scott and the others to come, holding Theo protectively against his chest until his alpha came and helped carry him toward the hunter’s compound. They laid him out on the floor and Scott got to work digging out the bullets before his skin could heal around them, Liam tasked with holding Theo down when he awoke in pain and struggled. He did what he could to take Theo’s pain, relieved as Theo relaxed and slowly but surely began to heal normally. With Scott’s help, he carried Theo back to the chimera’s truck and laid him out across the back seat. He promised Scott he would call if anything happened before driving away, eager to get Theo back to the hotel to get him cleaned up and in a real bed.

It was surprisingly easy to sneak Theo to their room with no one noticing. Liam would be forever grateful that Scott had suggested first floor rooms for the pack because he’d known some would be coming back injured. He hefted Theo into the bathroom and stripped him down before easing him into the tub, soaking a washcloth in warm water. He took his time cleaning the mostly healed wounds, more and more grateful that the bullets had been normal. Monroe hadn’t been prepared for the assault on the compound. Liam knew Scott would be disappointed, but he was glad the bitch was dead. He was equally glad Theo had been the one to end her. As much as he’d wanted to be the one killing her, he’d known he wasn’t quite ready for that. As much as he knew she deserved it, taking someone’s life was still a difficult thing to do. He’d seen from Theo’s waking nightmares how much of a toll it could have on someone.

“You still in there?” Theo asked, voice snapping him back to reality. His gaze dropped to the washcloth that had been hovering over Theo’s abdomen and he nodded, slowly moving his hand away. He’d cleaned all of the blood away and most of the dirt. “Everyone else okay?” Theo asked, reaching up and cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch, rubbing into the palm of his hand with a content sigh.

“Everyone else is fine. Alec got hurt, but he was back on his feet before I brought you here. Werewolf healing and all that.” Liam smiled weakly. “Was just thinking about Monroe. Even after all she did...I’m not sure I could have killed her.” He confessed.

“That’s why I did it for you. So you and Scott didn’t have to make that decision. I’d do it again.” Theo said firmly. “She nearly killed Mason, too. She’s the reason Scott had to bite him. And he almost didn’t make it. Don’t feel sorry that she’s gone.”

“I don’t,” Liam said quickly. “I don’t. I just don’t know if I have the stomach to kill. That’s all.” He said. “You think you can stand and shower?”

“Shouldn’t be too hard. Just stay here and hold my hand.” Theo said. Liam nodded and gently pulled his hand from his cheek, holding it right as he slowly stood and helped a shaky Theo onto his feet. He reached and turned the water on, not caring that he got wet as he made sure Theo could fully rinse off. Together they finished cleaning the chimera, content to let the silence lapse between them. He grabbed a towel and helped dry Theo off, stripping out of his own clothes and leaving them in a heap on the floor. He guided Theo back to the bed and sat him down on the towel, going through their stuff to find boxers and a shirt for each of them. After they dressed and crawled under the covers, Liam wrapped himself around Theo and finally kissed him. Strong arms came up around his back, holding him close as Theo’s lips moved tenderly against his own. He let himself be content and relax at last, at ease with the knowledge that the battle had been won and he was able to live another day with his boyfriend.


End file.
